Forsaken Outcast
by everfaraway
Summary: Nosedive & Ryann have been together for a little while now. After he accidently makes her upset, she decides to confess her past to him. Contains: brutality, alcohol abuse & drug abuse
1. Only The Beginning

Only The Beginning

_**Author: I'm falling back into writing fanfics for shows that have been a big part of my childhood. So don't be surprised to see a Sailor Moon one pop up sooner or later, I mean I've already done Swat Kats. I don't own Duke, Wildwing, Nosedive or Fight Club. I picked up the name Ducaine Metropolis years ago, so it belongs to whoever, Disney or otherwise. R&R, no flames for the brutality. Pairing: NxR.**_

Nosedive glanced down at Ryann. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was very slow. Once in a while he had felt her fidget a little, but her head never left his lap. Gently he brushed a strand of her jet hair from her face. "Sleeping girly?" he asked. A small smile crossed her beak as he spoke although she tensed a little under his touch. For many months after they had found her, she despised letting anyone close. Ryann had even flinched from Duke and she trusted him completely. He had soon learned that she had layers of protective walls up that would need to be broken down before they earned her trust. He tried hard to crack one and ended up accidently shattering them all. Afterwards during an emotional breakdown, she had disappeared but they later found her almost dead while investigating a disturbance caused by the Soriens.

Ryann sighed heavily and murmured softly. Nosedive gently pulled on a strand of her hair and she swiped at him with her claws. "Hey!" he yelped. She sat up, moving away as she did. "Come on Ry. I didn't mean anything by it." he told her. She didn't look at him. Tears rimmed her eyes and slid down into her dark feathers. Dive stared at her, knowing that he had screwed up royally. If Duke ever found out that he had made her cry, he might hold to his promise to murder him regardless of what Wildwing said. "Ryann? I'm sorry..." he whispered.

She shook her head and whispered, "Not your fault. I just don't like having my hair pulled, it brings back bad memories." He stared at her in surprise. None of the ex-thieves talked about their pasts to anyone on the team. It was like an unspoken rule and what little the team did know, they didn't talk about.

"First rule of Fight Club, you do not talk about Fight Club." Dive whispered.

"I'm about to break that rule. If anyone deserved to know my past, it's you." she told him. Ever since Ryann had recovered from her brush with death, they had been very close. He had taken her to meet Thrash and Mookie at the comic shop, to see Buzz and all the other humans who they considered their friends. It had taken a while for her to warm up to strangers but in the end, she did.

"Whatcha mean Ry?" he asked.

She put a clawed finger to his beak and whispered, "Don't speak, just listen."

"I hatched in the slums of Ducaine Metreopolis to an underaged druggie mother who didn't want anything to do with me, so she left me at a hospital. Right from the start it was obvious I was different from all the other ducks: the most noticable reason being my claws but also how my eyes changed from brown to red. Lots of ducks called me a sorien/duck mixed breed. I was eventually put into the foster care system and was in and out of foster homes because nobody wanted to keep me for long. While I was in the foster homes, they wouldn't allow me to play outside or even with the other kids. I'd be kept out of sight and confined to a room when there was company over. But one family that fostered me decided they wanted to adopt me. Daggerite and Zenath Razorwing were decent people at first. They had a nice house, a son about five years older than me and really did care. I was happy for a while until Zenath lost his job when Darkstreak Inc went down the drain about two years after they adopted me." she muttered. Nosedive nodded, remembering hearing about the movie company's fall.

"Zenath took the hit very hard and even though he started working at a photo-graphy studio, he started drinking alot. Daggerite who was a magazine editor was too busy to take much notice and their son Micheal didn't think his father could do any wrong. The drunkard wouldn't lift a finger against his son or wife, but had no problems turning on me. He started to yell at me when he had been out drinking at first but then one night he slapped me and it only got worse. The slaps turned to beatings with either his fists or a belt." Ryann whispered. She trembled as she squeezed her eyes shut and dug her claws into the leather of her pants. It was impossible to forget the pain that she had felt, the sound of leather colliding with feathers and tearing through flesh, impossible to forget the wounds: lines of crimson mixed in with black feathers. A strangled sob tore it self free from her throat. Nosedive pulled her close to him, letting her cry into his shirt.

_**Author: You've probably noticed by now that I write alot of characters, OCs & otherwise with alot of bad pasts or draw off them when they already exist. For this story & the OC: Ryann, I'm drawing off my own personal experiences & those of people I know. I refuse to name any names or tell what was done to whom. Plz tell what u think of the OC in a review, good or bad.**_

_**This is part 1 of 3, her childhood. Part 2: the years b4 meeting Duke (age 10-13). Part 3: the years after meeting Duke until my story: Shadowed Apprentice  
**_


	2. You Can Break My Body, but Not my spirit

You Can Break My Body  
(But You Can't Break My Spirit)

_**Author: Finally got around to updating. Actually trying to finish this today if I can. Anyways some good news: the man who  
sexually assaulted me as a teen died last night so that chapter of my life is closing. And since Ryann is the OC that is the most  
like me, I'm trying to close that same chapter of her life as well. Warnings: Many types of abuse to a child, blood, bondage, puke,  
death. Not for the weak of heart by any means. Read at ur own risk. Leave reviews but do not flame. NosedivexOC**_

Ryann buried her beak in Nosedive's feathers. Her sobs had subsided some time ago, now she was seeking comfort. "_No wonder she hates people being behind her where she can't see them_." he thought as he rested his beak in her dark hair. "How old were you when it began and ended?" he whispered.

"Five when it began and about eleven when it ended." she told him. His fingertips trailed up her back gently. He could feel the rough scars that feathers had never grown back over through the fabric of her shirt.

"Is there more to the story? How did you met Duke?" he asked.

"There's more to the story, just hold on. I'll get to that before long." she promised. He settled back to listen.

"My last year with the Razorwings was the worst. The beatings continued of course but Daggerite had begun refusing to sleep with Zenath because of how drunk he was so he began to sleep on the couch. Eventually the bastard started to turn towards me again. At first he'd just trace his fingertips over my cheek or along my leg, but later he began to come into my room late at night and do whatever he wanted to me. The bastard was convinced I enjoyed it." she said. Her breathing hitched as her rage rose and her eyes turned blood red. She wanted to rip something, anything, apart and pretend it was Zenath.

"Ryann." Dive whispered, gingerly taking her hand. "Look at me." he told her gently. Slowly her gaze moved to him. His cream feathers were tinted an odd shade red and his blue eyes were purple as she looked at him through a red haze. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to force her rage away. Hot tears slid down her face and disappeared into her feathers.

"I'm dangerous." she whispered.

"No you're not, you're just short tempered and different. You gotta control your temper though." he told her.

"You've been hanging out with Grin too much." she chuckled.

"Maybe, but that's a good thing though... I think." he said.

She laughed softly and whispered, "You're an idiot."

"Open your eyes?" he asked. Gingerly she did, allowing him to see that her eyes were mostly brown.

Ryann curled up against him and whispered, "I was ten when he started coming into my room late at night. I fought him at first, scratching and biting him, but he starting putting electrical tape around my beak and taped my wrists together so I couldn't use my claws." A shiver ran through her and she fell quiet.

Nosedive closed his eyes as a image of her as a child floated through his head. She was small and skinny like he had always been but there was a look in her eyes like she expected to be thrown out to fend for herself without any notice. Her hair was down to her waist and tangled while her feathers were ruffled and lacked the same fluff most ducklings feathers had. Then the image began to twist into something horrifying. She was sitting on a bed, pressed against the headboard in a desperate, yet failed, attempt to get away from her molester. The shiny black electrical tape stood out against the feathers around her wrists as she tried to open her beak and loosen the tape there. His throat and eyes burned as he slid off the couch and to his bathroom.

"Nosedive?" Ryann called quietly from the couch after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah?" he called, spitting out a beak full of water into the sink.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, coming into the room.

"Once my throat stops burning I'll be fine." he muttered, wiping the tears off his face.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"Let's just say I tried to imagine what you were like as a kid and got an image I didn't want in my head that made me sick." he admitted. She nodded gingerly as he grabbed a Sprite from his mini-fridge.

"I was his victim for a year before I got fed up with it. I decided that I would pay him back for it, pay all of them back. Daggerite for ignoring what he was doing to me and Micheal for being so ignorant of it. So late one night, I slipped into the garage, found some gasoline and doused the house with it. Then I lit the damn thing on fire with everyone inside." she growled.

"Holy Mother of Ducks I remember hearing about that." Dive said.

She smirked and said, "I lived on the streets for two years after that. I had to steal food and clothes to survive but it beat living with the Razorwings."

"I bet it did." he muttered.

"But then one night things went bad and I got caught in the act. The bastard I was stealing food from shot at me. One bullet grazed my shoulder and the other grazed my ankle. I managed to get away but I was tired, hungry and loosing blood." she finished.

"What happened?" Dive asked.

"Duke found me." she told him.


	3. Into The Underground

Into The Underground

_**Author: This fic didn't quite cover as much time I wanted it to but I think it finishes off Ryann's story nicely. Ty Crystal-Wolf  
& Nosedivefan for the reviews & to everyone else who read this fic. One more story to go before Ryann's past is a closed book.  
I just also finished watching MD again so that helped keep me on track alot. Thought I'd put in a bit of history for the 'Hood too.  
I own: Ryann, Daggerite, Zenath, Kit, Micheal, the council & the 'Hood's history. Disney could have done so much with it but didn't.**_

"Duke found you?" Nosedive asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"He got me out of the snow and took me to the Underground. To my knowledge the Brotherhood's never turned anyway anyone, especially not if someone high ranking brings them in." Ryann told him.

"When was this?" he asked.

"About eight years ago. I was around thirteen." she muttered. He nodded and stretched out on the couch. She crawled on top of him and rested her head on his chest. For a few minutes she lay there listening to his heartbeat in an otherwise silent room.

"I woke up in one of the beds in the Brotherhood's medical wing about two days after Duke found me. The Healers had managed to heal my injuries in a couple of day when they would have taken a few weeks normally. Once I was released from the medical wing Duke took me to the council. They were unwilling to let me in at first unless Duke reminded them that I was exactly the kind of duck that the Brotherhood was originally formed to give sanctuary to." Ryann said.

"Wait... the Brotherhood wasn't originally a group of jewel thieves?" he asked, staring down at her.

"Not according to the books where our history is recorded. It started centuries ago as a safe haven for outcast and eventually turned into a society without any kind of ranking system. As the Underground grew it was discovered that everyone had different talents so they began to put those talents to good use. It had blacksmiths, artists, writers, tanners, leather workers and just about everything else but most of all they had to steal and hunt to survive. About two centuries the Underground established trade routes with people on the surface to get supplies down through the caves. Around that time someone figured out that not only was learning to use a sword a great way to stay in shape but also a good way to learn to defend yourself. So everyone started to use some sort of sword or saber." she said.

Nosedive shifted position slightly and asked "When did the Brotherhood form?"

"About a century and a half ago. After the relations with surfaces were well established and everyone started learning how to use swords, everyone got bored so being the thieves that they were, they went to the surface and started stealing from the surface ducks. It was a bit of a game for the most part until a few of them got caught. About five years later they began to form a military like group and the thieves began to form their own group within the Underground." she told him.

"The Brotherhood?" he guessed.

"Yeah." she said.

"Nice to know the history and all but back to your story." Dive told her.

"After the council agreed to let me stay Duke settled me in and started my training the next day. Which you know all about." she muttered, glancing over at the table where his throwing knives sat.

"Yeah Kit and Duke busted my tail feathers." he chuckled.

"Believe me I got mine busted too. It took three years for me to finish my training with Duke and afterward I became his personal spy and occasionally... his lover." she whispered.

Nosedive stiffened under her and whispered, "He cheated on Kit with you?"

"They were in and out of love for a few years. When they're weren't together was when I was his lover." she said.

"I'm guessing you were willing." he sighed.

"He's one of those drakes that get turned off if their lovers aren't willing." she assured him. He ground his teeth together. "You really didn't expect my story to be a nice one did you?" she asked.

"No but I didn't expect you to have slept with Duke." Dive told her.

"He was trying to show me that not all drakes were out to hurt me and he was the only one I trusted so..." Ryann muttered.

"I get it." he said sharply.

"When I was in the Brotherhood I found out that while the fire I set had killed Daggerite and Zenath but it hadn't killed their son. He had run away from home that same night, before I set the house ablaze. We meet in the Brotherhood about a month after I finished my training. Micheal wanted my blood for the blood of his parents but Duke stopped him and told him that if anything _**he**_ owed _**me**_ his blood and flesh for what his father had done to me as a child. He refused, took off and was never seen in the Underground again." she told him.

"When did Duke loose his eye?" Nosedive wondered softly.

"Not too long after he forced the council to accept me. Falcone had always had a problem with Duke being in charge but letting me into the Brotherhood royally pissed him off. He lured us out into one of the lesser used tunnels and tried to fight me. Duke wouldn't allow it and insisted that Falcone fight him. We should have known that Falcone wouldn't fight clean and he didn't. He got Duke riled up and made him drop his guard for a second, then used his saber to cut that chip out of Duke's beak." Ryann said.

"With that electrified blade of his? That had to hurt like hell." Dive winced.

She nodded and continued, "If Falcone hadn't cut the chip from his beak then he would have never had a chance to hit him with whatever he did that destroyed his eye. It took him two months to recover."

"No wonder Duke wants to fry his tail feathers so damn bad." he muttered.

"And when Falcone hurt me, he just added fuel to that fire." she chuckled darkly.

"I'd sooner get shrunk down to six inches and have another concussion than piss off Duke to a point that he wants to kill me." Nosedive said.

"If it comes down to my Master killing Falcone, I won't stop him." she told him, preening the feathers around his throat gently.

His eyes fluttered shut contently and whispered, "Keep doing that and we'll need to get off the couch."

"The bed?" she asked.

"Yeah. Except..." he began as his face started to warm.

She smiled, ran her claws through his hair and whispered, "My little virgin thief."


End file.
